User talk:Eiyuu Kou
Re: Regarding the GS Wiki Lord no. There's about...lemme see here...well, there's four that I know of, but I'm pretty sure there's more. Those four are the ones that are on more (like the creator, Erik). --Rellin 19:19, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Uh... Gee, Rellin, I'm flattered! But I am not the creator of the site itself, only a good portion of its current content. It would be User:Dracobolt that actually created the Wiki. Check for all the users who edited the site thus far. As for Eiyuu Kou's post on my talk page, I replied there. Thanks. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 22:41, 2 January 2007 (UTC) ::Uh, whoops. I thought you made it, Erik. My mistake.......uh, yeah! --Rellin 00:12, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, I didn't make it. Some random person did, but they hadn't done, like, anything with it by the time CRPG brought it to my attention. Then I started moving stuff over from the PBWiki we were using, and Hinoa eventually had me made an admin or whatever.Dracobolt Re: Whatever the heck you just said Why do you want my opinion? I'm just some dude who edits here. I've only been on about a week. Take it up with Erik. As for the multiverse question, I have only one thing to say: WTF?!?!?!?!?! :Like I said, I'm not actually a particularly high-ranked figure on the Wiki. I'm on the exact same level as you and Rellin, and User:Hinoa as well, who probably is most deserving of being a sysop in my opinion. So it might be best if harder questions are directed to both me and Hinoa, instead of just me alone, though I certainly appreciate people seeking my input. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 22:41, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Template:Monster I noticed you just made this template. Thing is, I'm not sure if such a template will work out; there's probably over 50 separate monster lines throughout the games, so such a template would actually be hard on the bandwidth. It might be better if it is Moved to Template:Boss and we focus only on putting boss monsters in this template, they're much more template worthy and the template would take up much less space on many less pages. Readers searching for lesser monsters would either type down the name for a monster, look at Category:Monster lines, or find them in various location articles like what I have in Angara. Keep up the great work otherwise. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:19, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :Ok. I was concidering making a boss template and I know there are more monsters. I will change project priority to that. You can then delete the monster template. --Eiyuu Kou 19:20, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::I can convert it to a boss template without creating a new template, so there'll be no deletion necessary. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:22, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :::I already copied it and I am now working on the boos template. --Eiyuu Kou 19:22, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, that's fine. Keep in mind for the future, however, that one can change the title of a page with the Move feature up on top; it would have saved effort to move it from Monster to Bosses because there wouldn't have been a deletion necessary. Actually, it'd work just as well if I redirect Template:Monster to Template:Boss, so that User:Dracobolt doesn't have to go through the deletion process. Good luck with the boss template! Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:30, 3 January 2007 (UTC) I finished it, even though I cannot seem to get the header title. I might now change some colors to make it not look like a rip-off of yours. --Eiyuu Kou 19:32, 3 January 2007 (UTC)